


Tying the knot

by Colonel_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Moriarty/pseuds/Colonel_Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic I wrote for the amazing yaahoooo on tumblr who requested something with Jim and Seb, guns, knifes and Shibari. </p>
<p>I didnt post it anywhere yet, as I'm rather shy with these things.</p>
<p>Sebastian returns on a rainy day just to find out that Jim found an interesting book while rummaging through his snipers room. And he decides his boss needs to be punished for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaahoooo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yaahoooo).



It had been raining the entire day. London was covered by a thick grey cloud like an ugly blanket that had been white at some time but now after years of use had lost its former color.

It was still raining when the sniper returned to their flat, kicking his wet, soaked boots into one corner since Jim hated footprints on the carpet and Sebastian was too exhausted to deal with any death threats for getting it dirty so he simply complied.

His rifle case followed as he sat it down next to the wet muddy boots. Brushing his hand through his hair he wiped some damp strands from his face before reaching into his jacket just to find that his smokes had gone soggy and would never serve their purpose again. Grimacing he put them back into his pocket before stepping over to the leather couch, simply dropping down on it, soaking wet clothes and all.

He was pretty certain that Jim was at home although he couldn’t hear him type or rustle around anywhere. Moran pondered a hot shower and he might try to catch a little nap if his employer let him but his thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt something cold and solid being pressed against the side of his head.

Sebastian didn’t move but neither did he flinch or seemed surprised at all, turning only his eyes as far as he could to catch a glimpse of somebody standing next to him behind the couch. He saw a pair of dark eyes bore into him and twisted grin on the man’s lips, almost snake like as he leaned in to the snipers ear to whisper to him.

“Gotcha, Sebbie. You’re getting slow. I’m disappointed.”

Moran only grinned in reply, feeling the muzzle of the gun being moved, rubbing along his cheek almost in a caressing, gentle way until it came to rest against the crook of his neck where Jim put more pressure on it again.

“Seems so, boss. Does that mean I lost the game?” he replied, obviously not worried at all although he was certain that the safety was off and that Jims finger was resting on the trigger, twitchy as always.

“You tell me, Sebbie. But I am in a good mood so I might only shoot you in the arm because you did a good job and made daddy proud.” Jim replied smoothly, the gun brushing along Moran’s cheek again.

The sniper slowly turned his head, the grin still on his face before his lips parted and his tongue flicked across the cold muzzle of the gun.

“You’re being way too lenient with me again, boss.” he replied, noticing how Jims eyes were suddenly fixed on his tongue and the way he dragged it along the hard steel.

But before the consulting criminal could consider pushing the muzzle deeper into Sebastian’s mouth he felt the other man move, too quickly for him to react and there was a quiet click as Moran’s own gun was now resting on Jim’s forehead.

“Oooh, you were just acting slow to fool me, you tease.” Jim cooed, his dark pupils widening further as he kept the gun pressed against Moran’s lips, “that wasn’t nice of you, Sebbie. You shouldn’t play games with daddy.”

“But you love games, Jim.” Moran murmured against the gun, wondering if this would be the day where they would shoot each other finally and the story would come to an end.

But Jim didn’t seem interested in shooting Sebastian right now. He seemed far more interested in his snipers gun. Reaching up with his free hand, the other lazily resting the gun on Moran’s shoulder now he pulled at the other mans wrist, lowering the weapon so he could examine it more closely.

“Gift of yours.” Moran said although Jim already knew that, “I like it. My favorite. Very precise. Always hits the target.”

Jim giggled at his words, his little pink tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth as if he was examining a piece of delicious candy.

“Sounds just like its owner.” he replied in a teasing way, “I wonder how it’d feel to get shot with it. You think your hand would tremble then?”

Sebastian raised a brow. Jim was in one of those weird, kinky moods again while he was craving a shower and a nap. Maybe a hot meal.

“Don’t know. Why? You eager to try it out?” he asked, licking his lips slowly while Jim’s fingers brushed over the gun as if it would come alive then. To his dismay Moran realized that something was coming alive but it wasn’t exactly his gun. And he knew that Jim realized that as well by the way his grin widened, before he kissed along the barrel, his lips nearing Sebastian’s hand.

The snipers face twitched ever so slightly but before he could say something Jims head suddenly lurched forward and his teeth sunk into the other mans wrist. Moran cursed and did a jerking motion that caused Jim to stumble backwards to the ground. A moment later Sebastian was above him, wet body straddling the other mans hips as he grabbed Jim’s wrist, pushing it to the ground, a shot ringing through the flat as Jims fingers pulled the trigger. The bullet ricochet across the floor and hit the wall, while the consulting criminal started to laugh in this weird bubbly way that made Sebastian almost a bit light headed.

“What’s wrong with you today, you little fucker.” he hissed, examining his bleeding wrist, “I’m tired and hungry. I got no time for your games!”

Jims laughter broke abruptly and instead his free hand wandered across the snipers chest, fingers tip toeing downwards.

“Are you sure~” he asked in that sing song voice as his hand suddenly rested on a spot on Moran’s body that had shown a rather distinctive reaction earlier. Sebastian just grunted, trying to slap that hand away, feeling a bit of heat rush into his face.

“Fucking little tease. I should just tie you up and...”

He was interrupted by another bubble of laughter.

“Oh you do. You want to so badly~” Jim seemed to be enjoying this situation immensely, “I saw it~”

Moran frowned, trying to understand.

“Saw what?”

“The book you bought when we were in Japan. Oh my... Such a naughty, naughty boy you are. I didn’t know you were into bondage techniques~”

This time Sebastian was certain that his face was flushing red and he gave a furious growl.

“The hell Jim? Don’t go sneaking around my room! And that book was solely for...research purposes.”

He could tell from the look on Jims face that the other man didn’t believe a word and was incredibly amused with his snipers reaction. Moran grunted and holstered his gun again.

“But since you’ve been so curious and sneaky and since you deserve a punishment for going through my stuff...” he said then slowly, pulling the other gun from Jim’s grip, flicking the safety on before tossing it aside, “I guess I owe you a little demonstration.”

Jim beamed at him and his eyes were almost glowing as he issued a quiet challenge at his sniper. He knew he was still in charge but he was oh so curious as to how far Sebastian would go if he allowed him to.

“Mmh… Now do I? Then please, don’t make me wait much longer.” he replied with his voice all soft and airy.

Moran grinned oddly, reaching down for something.

“Of course for me to start to demonstration I need you out of these restrictive clothes first.”

His army knife was suddenly in his hand, blade glinting in the light. And while Jim wasn’t worried about accidentally getting cut (oh he knew Seb would be careful about that), he did squirm about a bit to save his outfit. Luckily he was not wearing any of his suits right now or Moran might have thought about this twice but with the shirt and jeans he wouldn’t care about Jims struggle.

He hooked a finger into the collar of the shirt, letting the blade brush along Jim’s throat for a brief moment before cutting through the fabric with a smooth flick of his wrist. It was obvious that his employer wasn’t exactly fond of this part of the treatment, struggling around even more and being a general pest since it made it some much harder for Sebastian to avoid cutting him.

The sniper somehow managed to pin him down with enough of his weight to make it harder for Jim to breathe before he ripped the shirt of his body, carelessly discarding of the piece of clothing, grinning down at the other man who was huffing softly.

“You’re heavyyy~” Jim complained, putting up that whiney voice that he’d usually use to be extra annoying, “and you’re wet and cold. Uuugh. Get off me!”

His demand was ignored and instead the knife cut its way through Jim’s belt before going for his pants. Moran knew if he’d slide down to sit on Jim’s legs the little devil would start writhing again and slap his hands at him. So instead of slipping down he moved further up, before turning and straddling Jim’s chest, making sure not to put his full weight down but enough to stop Jim from getting anywhere.

As soon as Jim started kicking his legs around Sebastian pushed more of his weight down on his boss’ chest and the other man got the hint pretty quickly, when he started to gasp again. In the end he laid still but used his hands to pinch at Sebastian’s rump and backside.

“Stop that you brat.”

The knife was now moving down the second pant leg and a twitch of Jim’s leg caused the sniper to nick the skin on Jim’s knee. The consulting criminal gasped sharply as if he had been stabbed then started to moan.

“You’re trying to kill me, you brute!” he whimpered but when Moran turned his head to him he saw that Jim was grinning widely so he slapped the man’s bare leg and chuckled.

“Not yet, Jim. But I might consider it if you don’t stop kicking around.” he replied then pondered whether to remove Jim’s underpants as well or not. In the end he decided against it for now, getting up, knife vanishing back in its hidden sheath as he picked Jim off the ground and simply hoisted him over his shoulder. Of all possible ways of being carried he knew Jim hated this one the most and he felt fists punch his backside as he carried the other man into his bedroom.

Moran dumped the struggling man on his bed where Jim sat up on his knees, making an utmost pouting face. But he didn’t try to get away neither did he tell Sebastian to stop as it was obvious that his curiosity was getting the better of him. Bondage was nothing new to them really as he had kept the sniper cuffed to the bedposts of his bed at times but this was something different and rather exciting.

He also wanted to laugh at Sebastian’s clumsy attempts to perform this sort of complicated technique on his employer.

To his surprise Moran didn’t take the book from its hidden spot. Instead he opened a drawer and removed a set of three wrapped up ropes, from the look of it not the ordinary, standard stuff he’d use during his job (although Sebastian preferred handcuffs overall).

That was when Jim realized he was in for a whole new experience and when Sebastian finally turned back around to him he saw an odd glint in his boss’ eyes that he couldn’t quite place.

“Scared?” he asked with a wide grin as he knelt down on the edge of the bed next to Jim who was still naked besides his underwear.

Jim just clicked his tongue, eyeing the ropes with interest.

“You wish, Sebbie, you wish. So...who did you practice this on?”

Instead of a reply the sniper reached out and grabbed Jim’s hands, putting them together in some sort of praying gesture before pulling them up and over his head until they were resting on his neck and Jim’s body looked like a reverted ‘1’. Then he took the first jute rope, undoing it with a flick of his wrist. Jim watched his movements closely, arching his back a bit, trying to see what Sebastian would do to stop him from trying to squirm away from his grip.

The sniper moved in a bit closer and a moment later Jim felt not only the rope brush over his skin but also Moran’s knee bump against his crotch, drawing a soft gasp from the consulting criminal. Jim ceased his squirming immediately, instead concentrating on the feeling of the jute rope as it started to wind around his hands and wrists and his chest. The position wasn’t exactly uncomfortable but it was a strange sensation to have his hands trapped like this, the rope hugging his frame firmly without digging into his skin too much. Why was it so…comfortable? And he still wanted to know on what poor sod Sebastian had practiced these intricate bindings.

Of course on the long run this position would get weary on his arms even with the ropes but Jim didn’t complain or say anything as Sebastian finished with his arms, examining every inch of jute he had wrapped around the smaller man’s upper body.

“This one is called Gote Kibimakura Shibari.” he explained and Jim had to force back a giggle as Seb sounded exactly like some sort of elderly university professor.

Instead he nodded and tried to wriggle his hands a bit to see just how well the bonds would hold him. He realized quickly he wouldn’t be able to shrug them off which send a quiver down his spine like a tiny electric shock. Was it possible that Moran was taking control of the situation more and more?

But Sebastian wasn’t done yet. He placed his hand against Jim’s chest, then gave him a firm push, making him topple backwards on the bed, reaching for the next rope, then for the other man’s leg. Jim blinked, managing to squirm on his side, not sure what his sniper was up this time.

“Ohh, are you going to wrap me up like a Christmas gift?” he cooed as he watched Sebastian start to tie up his leg now, having it bent back on itself with the heel of Jim’s foot resting against his buttock.

“Futomomo Shibari.” was Moran’s reply as he continued to work silent afterwards.

“Hmmph. Who’s leg are you calling fat?” Jim grumbled as he was able to translate the name from its original language without bigger trouble.

He tried to kick his free leg at Seb but once more the sniper moved in to rest his knee against Jim’s groin, applying just enough pressure to make his boss give a gasped moan.

After finishing the left leg, Moran went for the other, working just as swiftly. When he was finally done he grabbed Jim by the shoulders and pulled him back up into a kneeling position, looking his handiwork over. Jim looked up at him, cheeks a bit flushed from the treatment…or maybe from having had Moran’s knee grind against his crotch the entire time? The consulting criminal the puffed up his cheek, getting impatient.

“So? Are we done now? What are you going to do to poor little helpless me then?” he asked, glowering a bit as he was rather aroused from all of this and wanted Sebastian to get out of his cold wet clothes and snog him finally!

But the sniper just brushed his hand over Jim’s bare chest before kissing his forehead in a way too fatherly gesture, before slipping off the bed, stretching tiredly.

“What I’m going to do now? I’m going to get that hot shower and the hot cup of coffee that I deserve for laying on that rooftop in the bloody rain for four hours, waiting for our target to show up.”

Jim’s eyes grew wide, then his face darkened and his voice turned dangerously quiet and dangerously hissing.

“Don’t you /dare/ to leave me like this now, Moran. Or I’ll cut off your balls and staple them to your forehead!”

While Moran knew that being called by his last name –and not to mention the look in Jim’s eyes that spoke of cold blooded murder intent- was a warning sign he chose to ignore it, blowing Jim a kiss on the way out of his room.

“Moran! You come back here instantly!”

Sebastian closed the door, catching a last glimpse of Jim bouncing around on the bed, face turning red with rage this time. He would make up for it…later on. After his shower and coffee. He deserved that much.

Jim was seething with rage but he had stopped shouting Sebastian’s name after the fourth time and after hearing the water in the bathroom run. How could the sniper /dare/ to not follow his command? Obviously he truly had been too lenient with him. Amusing himself with thoughts of how to punish the other man, Jim was left to squirm in the bonds. But none of the ropes slipped and he realized he was truly fully trapped.

When Moran returned, only wearing a towel around his waist and a smug grin on his lips, Jim was still kneeling on his bed, eyes closed, but he opened them slowly to give the tall man a look that promised him hours and hours of pain.

“The ropes, Moran. Now.”

Instead of replying or following the demand Sebastian walked back to that drawer again, taking out something that Jim couldn’t see but just a moment later he felt something slip over his eyes. A blindfold? Snarling the consulting criminal tried to throw it off.

A moment later he gave a surprised yelp as he felt Sebastian’s hand give one of his nipples a firm pinch. He had not seen the movement coming and the sensation of being vulnerable and completely exposed gave Jim goose bumps. This time Moran was really going the whole way in seizing control, as his boss felt lips against his neck, biting and sucking on the soft skin there.

Jim did a jerky motion but he felt Sebastian’s hands join his lips, drawing another gasped breath from the bound man and to his dismay he realized that his body started reacting again as he couldn’t keep a hold of his anger.

Nnh... Moran! I’m still mad at you...you-“

Another bite cut him off and he promised himself that Moran would lose a finger for every bruise he’d see in the morning. But then his mind started to grow fuzzy again as Moran continued to cover every inch of his body with feathery touches of his hands or lips. So whenever he’d add another bite mark the sensation of his teeth digging into Jim’s skin was so heightened that the smaller man was left reeling, breath hitched and groaning weakly.

Moran finished his little ‘torture’ session with a rough kiss, pressing his tongue past Jim’s lips, finding Jim eager to suck his tongue in, not biting at it this time, which was the sign the sniper had been waiting for so he could go to the next step.

Jim felt Sebastian’s lips pull away again, leaving him unsatisfied until something else pressed against his mouth and it didn’t take a genius to know what it was. Letting his tongue flick out like the one of a snake the consulting criminal brushed it over the tip of Moran’s cock, feeling another shudder run down his spine, realizing that the urge to bite was almost not present. What had Sebastian done to him? But instead of pursuing these thoughts about lost control he accepted, no almost welcomed the snipers length as it was pushed into his mouth, Jim starting to suck immediately, feeling a certain delight as he heard Moran groan above him.

For Sebastian the sight itself was almost more arousing than his boss actually sucking him off. Maybe he should have let Jim ‘find’ that book much sooner he mused in his mind while grabbing Jims head and tugging lightly at his hair before pushing himself deeper, knowing that he wouldn’t have to worry about the gag reflex.

*

Moran wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he had tied his boss up but now Jim was laying curled up next to him, the jute ropes gone and the sniper knew that he would be quite sore in several places the next morning. And yet the consulting criminal was sleeping like a little kitten, breathing calmly. Sebastian wondered if this would be his last night alive but he didn’t worry too much about it. He felt drained but in a deliciously pleasant way and his fingers traced the red marks the ropes had left on Jims pale skin. Almost like an intricate tattoo, the sniper thought and smirked before drifting off himself.

Strangely enough he was still alive the next morning. Jim was gone but he found him in the kitchen, sipping tea and eating toast while reading something on his cell phone, giving Sebastian a beaming smile however when he saw the sniper walked in.

“Good morning, Sebbie. You look horrible. Go get a shower and get dressed. I made you breakfast.”

He pointed at the slice of burned buttered toast and Moran blinked, getting a very odd sensation in his guts. Something was off and he wished he could read Jims mind.

Instead he took said shower, got dressed and ate his burned toast, finding it bitter but not poisoned. When he left for another job, Jim grabbed his arm to pull him down, pecking his cheek before bouncing off to the couch.

In this moment Moran was certain he wouldn’t survive this day and would die in horrible, horrible slow and agonizing ways.

*

When he returned –still alive of course- he opened the door to the flat a bit more slowly than usual.

“I’m home.” he announced himself though before stepping back into the living room.

Jim was sitting on the couch there. He obviously had stolen one of Seb's shirts, which was too large for him, one side already slipped down his shoulder. Also, he was not wearing any pants or shoes and Moran tried to figure out if his boss was even wearing any underpants right now.

But then he noticed something on the table.

It was his book. And an assortment of jute ropes that were not his and still had the Japanese labeled paper wraps around them. They were obviously brand new.

Tearing his eyes away from the table he looked back up at Jim who’s eyes were glinting with an expression that could be mischief but was much more than that.

“You took your time, Sebbie,” he cooed, voice strangely sultry as he reached out to flip the book open, “there’s an interesting technique on page 34 that I want to try out. Hurry up and get out of those ugly boots of yours. Daddy hates to wait.”

That was the moment when Sebastian realized that his punishment wouldn’t be as painful but still as cruel and especially time consuming as he untied his boots and stepped towards his employer.

With a grin he reached for one of the ropes, running his thumb over the material.

“Sorry boss, I’ll make sure to come home sooner the next days.”


End file.
